


Making Friends

by freudensteins_monster



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short One Shot, Tony's AIs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: Just a random one-shot originally posted on tumblr.





	Making Friends

[Original Post](http://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/165720378406/after-the-dust-of-sokovia-settled-tony-had-time-to)

 

After the dust of Sokovia settled Tony had time to properly process the loss of JARVIS. His near constant companion was just… gone. Well, not quite gone. Some part of him lived on in the Vision, and boy, was that Infinity Stone nonsense going to keep him up at night.

FRIDAY ran his suits just fine and worked well in a personal assistant role but the personality he’d programmed her with (90% Irish accented sarcasm) wasn’t quite advanced enough to affect him the way JARVIS’s did. Maybe it was the memory that served as inspiration for the interface of JARVIS that made him feel more like a concerned friend and kept FRIDAY just a program.

He missed the concern. He missed the emotional connection. He missed having an AI that could kick the Turing tests ass. It would take FRIDAY a while to grow organically to the same level that JARVIS had been at, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted her to. Perhaps he’d just keep her responsibilities as they were, that way if anything happen to her the loss wouldn’t be as monumental as it had been when Ultron had destroyed JARVIS.

He could probably rebuild JARVIS, he still had the beta programs in his archives somewhere, but there was no way to make him exactly the same as he was, and anything less, no more than a shadow of the previous JARVIS, would have felt wrong. So, Tony decided, he was just going to have to program a brand new AI to be his conscience, collaborator, and confidante. And after giving it some thought he found the perfect inspiration for the interface.

He took some of the basic building blocks of all his AI’s, uploaded lab protocols and controls, as well as dozens of audio samples and published papers to help mould the interface into something more human than FRIDAY. It took him a month of not-completely-obsessed work to have something vaguely resembling a finished product. It wasn’t quite at a testing stage yet but, as he’d always told JARVIS, sometimes you need to run before you can walk.

“Alright, ready to get to work?” he asked the empty room, pulling up a series of blue holographic screens from the void. “I need you to upload and analyse Ross’s Sokovia Accords – access any and all law books from the Library of Congress that you need to do it,” he instructed, feeding the large stack of paper into a top of the line but barely used document scanner. “Highlight anything sketchy and forward it onto Capsicle and the head of Stark Industries legal department for review. And just so you know, you’re on the clock with this one; we’ve only got a week before Ross wants us to sign over our souls.”

_“Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn’t it?”_

Tony smiled, definitely not choking up at the sound of an old friend.

“That it is, YINSEN. That it is.”


End file.
